1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a device for diverting the flow of water on and around an exterior window frame.
2. The Prior Art
Currently, when conventional exterior window frames are installed during the construction of a new home having a siding exterior, a siding panel S such as that shown in FIGS. 3A and 3B, will be cut in order to fit around the bottom side portion BS of an exterior window frame W. In order to prevent the possibility of rain water flowing down along the vertical side edges VE of the window and behind the siding panel S, caulking C is generally applied along the contact point P between the window frame W and the siding panel S.
However, Applicant has found that caulking often does not overcome the problem that it is intended to prevent. Sometimes, insufficient caulking may be applied during construction. Even if ample amounts of caulking are used, time and wear and tear on the house will eventually deteriorate the caulking. When caulking is incapable of preventing the entry of rain water, once the rain water does get behind the siding panel, it can seep through imperfections in the outer protective panels of the house, into the insulation of the house and even into the interior drywall. Over an extended period of time, even small amounts of rain water can eventually lead to water damage and fungal growth in the walls of the house. Further, since a considerable portion of the damage and deterioration would occur unseen at least until water damage to interior drywall became visible, the homeowner would have no opportunity to prevent its occurrence. By the time the damage is visible, all the homeowner can do is have portions of the exterior walls replaced, probably at considerable expense. Therefore, there exists a problem in that conventionally constructed exterior window frames in homes with siding panels cannot prevent the entry of rain water into the exterior walls, so as to prevent water damage.
Consequently, there exists a need in the industry for a system of preventing the entry of rain water into the exterior walls of a house around the exterior window frames, wherein the problem of water damage can be avoided.